


Mini Grayson

by SqueeBuu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bat Family, Damian being Dick's Caretaker, Dick being humiliated, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Jason being an asshole, Shrinking, Tim being neutral, tiny Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeBuu/pseuds/SqueeBuu
Summary: Dick Grayson has been shrunk down and has to survive a week being six inches tall in Gotham. What adventures will the mini hero go through during this time?





	

A miniscule scream was heard coming from the dresser in Damian's room as Dick was free falling down to the ground at a rapid pace. It was incredibly hard to try and regain his balance as his body was spinning around uncontrollably midair.

 _Is this really how it ends?_ He thought to himself, shutting his eyes tightly as he prepared for his inevitable doom.

But there was no splat. Instead, he heard a loud thud and he found his body colliding to a thick yellow sponge. Damian had threw himself over to the ground the moment he heard the squealing and saw the mini body falling. Dick lived for another day.

"Grayson!" Dick immediately cringed at the booming voice "Be careful-you could have died you insect! What would father and the others think of me if you died by falling off my dresser!"

Despite having his ears covered, the voice was perfectly clear and Dick looked up at a ticked off Damian, slowly uncovering his ears, "It wasn't my fault though Dami...your pen was in the way!" He shouted, crossing his arms and pouting as cutely as he could. It was a rare moment where Dick was glad that he was six inches tall since he looked positively adorable with his pouty look. Even though it had worked in the past with getting Damian to take him around, this time it was met with Damian narrowing his eyes more.

"Your looks will not work this time Grayson. Be. Careful. Or. Else." Getting up, Damian walked over to his bed once again and smacked the sponge down to his nightstand so he could keep a closer eye on Dick. The impact caused the mini to fall forward and hit his head to the hard wood of the nightstand.

Rubbing his forehead, he stuck out his tongue at Damian whom laid back down on his bed and continued to read his book.

* * *

It had been two days since Dick had been shrunk during his patrolling with Damian at Bludhaven in the night. It had started off like any other patrol with a simple robbery call that lead off to a car chase. Eventually the criminals had crashed their car to a street light and got out to make their escape by running through an alley. Nightwing and Robin though were hot on their trail with their old Batmobile closing in. The two jumped out as well and ran after the criminals. Robin took care of the taller individual since he always felt the need having to prove himself that he was the best. Nightwing rolled his eyes in seeing this and decided he was going to scold Damian right after they apprehended the criminals about leaving the taller men to him.

Running right after the scrawnier male, the guy had cornered himself against a fence. He wasn't that fit enough to climb up quickly to get away. Panic set in as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a ray gun, shooting at Nightwing whom had been in midair of his tackle.

The bright light was enough to make Damian pause and get punched across the face. He had seen that very moment where the blue light zapped Nightwing and saw him immediately disappear with his outfit, mask and weapons being the only things left behind. This enraged Damian to go ballistic and beat the criminals to a bloody pulp since in his mind, Dick had _died_ before his eyes.

Damian left the men dangling in the alley way on an emergency staircase and he went back to Nightwing's outfit, falling to his knees and picked up the sleeves. A single tear ran down his right eye as he clutched the clothing tighter to his chest and that initiated a loud screech.

At first, Damian ignored the screeching noises since he thought it was merely a rat since he was in an alley way after all. Damian started to sob quietly to himself since he knew he could do it freely since no one was watching. The screeching continued though but at a louder rate that it started to irritate Damian since he couldn't mourn in peace.

"EEEEEEEEEE-"  
"Mmmmghhhnn! You goddamn rat!" Standing up, Damian pulled out a knife and started to search around the alley for the rat. He didn't commend killing animals but right this moment, he wasn't thinking properly since Dick had just "died". There was no sign of the rat in the alley and Damian wondered if it had just ran off.

Taking a deep breath, he turned around to go back to Nightwing's outfit and saw a tiny lump moving inside the outfit. Thinking that was where the rat had went inside, he stormed forward and ripped the neck opening of the spandex so he could see the rat. Another screech was let out as Dick reached for the torn piece of his oversized outfit and covered his body, "NO NO NO DAMIAN! DON'T STAB ME!" He screamed.

There was a brief silence as Damian stayed frozen in his spot with his right arm still up in the air, the knife pointing down so it could be thrusted to stab its target.

"Gr-Grayson?" The knife was let go and Dick released a yelp since the knife was a mere inch away from slicing him in half when it landed.

"BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU DROP THAT THING!" Dick shouted once more, moving back. Each step he took, he pulled the fabric with him.

"Y-you're alive...but small?" Damian leaned forward as Dick continued to step backwards but ended up tripping on a pebble and falling on his behind.

"Y-yes I am small captain obvious! Help me up!" Dick snapped.

"Tt." Damian nonetheless picked up the tiny Dick Grayson between his right thumb and index finger, revealing that the mini male was naked. Anyone rarely saw Damian laugh but right at this moment, his lips twitched to a smile before he let out a laugh. Dick covered his ears as they began to ring from the loud bellow, "H-HEY! YOU'RE TOO LOUD! STOP LAUGHING!"

Damian continued to laugh though for a good minute before stopping. He used his free hand to wipe away his tears.

"Not only is the great Grayson shrunk but he is also naked. This is too rich." Damian snickered, making Dick pout.

"It's not funny Damian! This is serious! Now take me to Bruce quickly so we can reverse this!"

"Yeah yeah. We're going." Damian smirked before snatching Nightwing's outfit off the ground. Going back to the criminals whom were still knocked out and bleeding, he grabbed the ray gun he destroyed and threw it back into the Batmobile he had _borrowed_ from his father. Just to add more to his amusement, he put the seatbelt on for the passenger side and Dick found himself squished against the leather seat and the polyester of the seat belt.

"Hang on tight, _little man_." Damian turned on the engine and drove back to Gotham.

* * *

 

Dick tried his best to shout but all that came out were muffles. The polyester was tight on his body and each time he wiggled around to try and escape, it rubbed on his skin rather roughly. This was definitely the most uncomfortable he had been in a while but it all paid off since he finally managed to wiggle free and fell forward to his oversize outfit that was on the passenger seat as well. Dick groaned and started to pull the fabrics over so it was covering his skin before he glared up at Damian with his cheeks puffed.

"That hurt you know!" Dick shouted so the teen could hear him.

"And? You had worse. Now quit your squeaking _little_ man, I'm driving."

Damian always boasted about how he could drive but actually being in the passenger side, especially with being this size was quite nervewracking. He curled up a bit inside his outfit so in case they crashed, at least he may have some cushion.

"You should slow down." Dick warned, his head peeking out from the fabric.

"Tt. I know how to drive Grayson. I've learned since I was five." Damian grunted, pushing the pedal a bit harder. "Besides, no one will stop us since we are in the old Batmobile."

"I still can't believe you _stole_ it."

"We're _borrowing_ it. Besides, it does still belong to us. We were the ones who used it when you were Batman."

A small smile appeared on Dick's face from the memories. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but they were still memories. The memories were enough to relax him a bit and he sighed, closing his eyes. He hoped that Bruce would be able to help him get back to normal. He couldn't imagine living in this small body for so long. What Dick didn't know was that his fear was about to come true.

* * *

It didn't take too long to arrive back in Gotham City and Damian continued to speed down the streets until they reached the Cave. There, he parked and opened the doors.

Before getting out, Damian looked down at Dick whom was now crawling out from his outfit. Once the two made eye contact, Dick gave a pout since Damian was just staring at him and made no move to scoop him up. Did the little - well, _now_ big - demon think he would be able to get out on his own?

Clearing his throat overexaggerately, Dick placed his hands on his hips, staring up at Damian who rolled his eyes.

"H-Hey! Handle me with care!" Dick shouted as he was picked up by his arms a bit roughly then cupped.

Getting out the car, Dick started to look around the cave and sighed. The sigh held many emotions but the main one that washed up on him was relief. Despite his current situation, it was nice to know that they made it back to the Batcave alive and soon he would be able to talk to Bruce about the situation they had. Looking around a bit more, Dick notice how big the Batcave actually was. It was _very_ big. Too big. His nerves began to unfold again since all he could think about was getting lost in the Cave and this wasn't even the worst place to get lost. Imagine getting lost in the Manor or even in Gotham City itself. It would probably take a while for someone to realize where he had went. Or worse. Someone could actually _step_ on him. All of those worries were now intensified since he heard a loud bark, meow and moo. Dick had completely forgotten that Damian had pets.

His fear must have been transferred over to Damian since Dick could now feel the teen's hands cupping him a bit tighter for protection. It was not enough to put him at ease though.

Like all previous times, Damian's pets charged over to their owner excitedly, making Damian brace himself for impact. Titus was always the one to do the trick of knocking him over and he did not fail in doing so. Damian was thrown down to the ground and Dick felt the hands separating which were his shield and only source of protection. If that wasn't bad enough, Dick was projectiled and found himself soaring into the air. His tiny lungs screamed out as he flew, his arms covering his face for any deadly hit he was going to be taking.

The screams were loud enough to attract the attention one of Damian's pets and Alfred's eyes began to follow Dick before he pounced forward and caught the tiny acrobatic with his teeth. A yelp of pain left Dick's lips since he was dangling upside down by his right leg and the teeth sunk a bit on his skin.

"Pennyworth! Let go of him!" Damian shouted, pushing his other pets aside and stood up. The cat turned to its master and began to move back as Damian walked forward. When he was closed in, Damian lunged at the cat who jumped and ran away. "ALFRED!"

Dick screamed out like how he has been doing all night as he was being dangled and tossed around in the cat's mouth. Alfred avoided all of Damian's leaps with agileness, thinking that they were just playing. To him, Dick was a new toy and had no intentions of letting it go right this moment.

"Titus, Batcow - get Alfred!" Damian commanded to his pets whom let out a moo and bark, chasing after the cat.

It was pure madness in the Batcave and Dick wondered when it was all going to end. At this rate, he was sure he was going to lose his right left by all of the movement. Even though he was use to flips and breezes because of his acrobatic background, it wasn't nearly as violent as this situation had taken, especially at this size. The whole world was spinning and he could barely catch glimpses of the animals or Damian getting close to catching the cat.

 _This is really how it ends now?_ Dick thought to himself, closing his eyes tight.

A ringing noise emitted in the Batcave that made the entire group pause. The real human Alfred was standing at the entrance, bowls of food on his tray. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Damian snatched up his cat and took Dick back whom was sticky to the touch by all of the saliva. His skin was very cold and his hair was sticking up like a Super Saiyan.

Trembling, Dick fell to his knees and crawled forward so he could curl up to one of Damian's fingers, his face full of fear. Alfred the cat gave a meow as he strolled over to the human Alfred to eat his food.

"Master Damian. I heard all of the ruckus upstairs and thought the animals were rioting from hunger." Alfred explained himself as he set down the food for the three animals.

"ALFREEEEED!" Dick cried out loudly, his throat cracking from all of the shouting he done earlier. "SAVE ME PLEAAAASE!" he sobbed.

Alfred rose up an eyebrow and began looking around, wondering where that squeaking noise came from. He looked over to see Damian holding something in his hand and he made a slight face, "Oh dear Master Damian. Did you bring a rat home with you this time?"

"I am not a rat Alfred!" Dick continued to howl out in frustration.

Sighing, Damian walked over to the Englishman and began to explain the whole situation.

* * *

Early the next day everyone was called over to discuss the new predicament that was brought upon them. Dick was in the middle of the living room's coffee table, sitting down with a piece of his Nightwing suit taped around his body. Everything was still very much overwhelming and it was made worse with everyone being normal sized and staring at him. Being in the Batcave wasn't nearly as bad since everything there was already relatively big and he wasn't the only tiny there. Right now though, he truly was the only small thing. Dick never realized just how tall Damian or even Cassandra was. Jason was already the tallest out of them all subtracting Bruce but right now, he was an overly sized giant. Dick couldn't help but to shift a bit uncomfortably at the table, wishing that their eyes weren't directed at him while they spoke.

"So let me get this straight. Damian and little Ken doll here were out in Bludhaven last night and Dick got zapped by some shrink ray and turned small. They came back to talk to Bruce but the big bad bat is out doing Justice League business and said he'd be back in a week and for us to just take care of the issue until then?" Jason asked blandly.

"That is about the jist of it Master Jason." Alfred nodded.

"Wow. I knew Bruce could be cold but this is just brutal." Jason snickered, earning a glare from Tim and a few others in the room.

"This is serious Jason. Dick's live is at stake here. How would you like it if you were small and your only hope is gone for a week?" Barbara asked, her eyes narrowed at Jason who shrugged, "Don't know. I'm not in that position. Hey Dick, how does it feel to be this small and knowing your only hope is gone for a week?"

Before Dick could shout angrily at Jason, Damian's voice overshadow his, "Todd! I will personally see you get this same treatment if you don't take this seriously. Father is counting on us to take care of it and we are going to."

"Let's just cut straight to the chase." Stephanie spoke up, getting a bit annoyed. "The only person we know whom has shrinking abilities is The Atom, right? We can just ask him for help."

"I'm afraid that Ray Palmer is out with Bruce with this mission." Alfred sighed.

Tim clicked his tongue, "Alright then. We know that Ray Palmer works at Ivy University so it would be best to start there. There is a great chance that the criminals whom did this to Dick attended the school or knew someone whom did so we may find leads there. A few of us should go to investigate to cover ground faster. Jason, you and I will—"

"Oh no. Cassandra, Stephanie and I will go." Barbara interrupted, "No offense but we would get the job done quicker with our feminine touch."

"You mean sway your tits around in front of loser guys?" Jason flatly stated, uncrossing his arms. He was the only one leaning against the living room entrance's frame, being alone meanwhile everyone had gathered closely to Dick. Jason walked forward towards the coffee table, bending down to his knees. Dick stared at the looming giant, gulping. Barbara glowered at Jason from that comment and she too decided to move forward so she was leveled to the mini male. The two were casting a huge shadow over Dick, making him nervous. It was Jason who worried him the most since the massive man was staring down at him with a predatory look, least that's what it looked like to him. Without thinking, Dick rushed to Barbara and leaned against her, which were at her breasts. Normally she would have gotten mad at Dick for touching them but she could feel him trembling against her.

"Aww, poor thing." Barbara frowned, scooping Dick up gently and cuddling him to her chest. This drastically calmed Dick down, making him feel brave as he curled to her cleavage.

"Awww." Stephanie cooed, moving as well to the little man. "He's scared." She frowned.

With her right index finger, she gently started to rub Dick's head, wanting to comfort him. Little Nightwing was thoroughly enjoying this attention that he decided to coo cutely, making the two girls go gushy all over again. Even Cassandra at this point moved to the other two females so she too could play with Dick. Jason and the other men were staring blankly at the scene, seeing that Dick was just using this as a way to get boobie action. Tim cleared his throat loudly, making the two girl glare up at him, "Rude! We're trying to calm our little baby bird here."

"He'll calm down once we've succeeded in getting Dick back to normal." Tim reminded impatiently. "If you three are going to go to Ivy Town, go back home and start packing to leave as soon as possible."

Rolling her eyes, Barbara heaved a sigh and let the mini male down whom frowned as he was taken away from the boobs. Alfred first left the room so he could see the three females out. Once they were out of sight, the normal size males turned their attention back to Dick.

"Really Dick? Really?" Jason crossed his arms. "You were enjoying that boob action way too much."

"Since those three are gone, I'll ask Batwing, Bluebird and Batwoman to help cover Gotham for this week. One of us should remain in charge of taking care of Dick meanwhile he's in this state." Tim told Damian and Jason whom were the only ones left.

"Don't worry little Dickie, I'll take care of you!" Jason grinned as he snatched up the tiny male from the table whom yelped.

"Careful with him!" Damian shouted as stole Dick away.

"I will be. Don't worry." Jason stated, prying the tiny once more back to his possession.

"I don't trust you Todd. Knowing you, Dick will be dead by the end of the day." Damian hissed, grabbing Dick yet again.

The two continued to splurge insults at one another, yanking the little back and forth. The constant tension made their holds rather forceful and Dick was whining the entire time, getting dizzy from the quick movements. Jason decided to play unfair as he stood up and held Dick high up with his right hand, using his left to hold Damian back by his forehead. Jason laughed at this meanwhile Dick gave a cry, hating being this high up. Even though he had his acrobatic background, he knew that it would be impossible to survive this huge fall. He didn't have anything to grab on or even help with the potential fall. The entire time Tim's frustration grew and grew until he finally snapped, "Enough!"

Getting close to Jason, he jumped up and managed to grasp the tiny man whom sniffled.

"You two cannot take care of Dick if your lives depended on it. _I_ will be the one to take care of him." Tim announced.

"Tt. Please. As if you'll be able to do a greater job than I would, Drake." Damian spat with his arms crossed.

"If my memory serves correct, I am the only one whom hasn't _died_."

"Oh yeah Timmy, that burned _so_ bad." Jason rolled his eyes, "Using the dead card."

"How about letting Master Dick decide for himself." Alfred suggested as he stepped back inside the living room. Once again, the Englishman proved himself to be the voice of reason.

Dick would of chosen Alfred to take care of him but he already knew that the man had enough on his plate. Last thing he needed was to stress him out more. Tim did seem the logical choice in this situation but even though he would do a better job, Dick just didn't feel it. Jason was too much of a brute and just by holding him high up into the air showed how terrible of a caretaker he would be.

"I choose Damian." Dick told the trio.

"What!" Jason shouted in unison with Tim. Damian couldn't help but to look smug as he casually took Dick away from Tim's possession. "As you may see, I am clearly better than you two buffoons if I was chosen."

"Dick, are you sure?" Tim asked seriously, moving closer to the tiny man. "Are you sure that the demon spawn didn't threat you last night?"

"Hey!"

"No, he hasn't threaten me. I know that you're the logical choice Tim but let's face it, you already have a lot on your plate as well as Alfred. Robin would be the best choice." Dick spoke softly, too soft. Tim blinked, staying quiet for a brief moment "…Um, did you say something? I swear I could have seen your lips move for a second there…"

Jason stifle his laughter while Damian sighed, "I'll take good care of him, Drake. Don't you worry your poor demented brain out." He smirked. Despite being a bit hurt by Dick rejecting him _again_ , he knew he would keep tabs on Damian and make sure that Dick was taken well care of.

"Alright. If you say so Dick. I still believe you are making a grand error in your judgment but I'll let this slide." Tim told the mini whom spoke a thank you. "…Did you say something again?"

"Hey, Timbers. Since Dick is small and you're going to ask Batwoman and the others to help out, we should temporary move in so we can help Damian here take care of our little man." Jason slyly stated, moving closer to Tim.

"…What?" Damian felt as if he didn't hear correctly.

"Come on, it'll be great. Right Tim?" Jason nudged him rather hard, making Tim rub his rib a bit before looking at Damian whom had a deadly look.

 _Don't. You. Dare. Agree._ Damian thought, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Tim matched the dead look, "Yes. Yes it would be. We can keep a close eye on Dick when Damian slips up."

"NO!" Damian shouted.

"Alfred, prepare rooms for us! We're staying the week here!" Jason grinned.

In the background, Alfred glanced at each male. Damian was still shouting "No no no" over and over again as Dick was covered his ears, wondering why this was happening to him. Jason was laughing loudly, seeing as his plan was working in pissing the little shithead off. Tim looked as if he was wondering why he was even part of this family.

"…I'll get right on it, Master Jason." Alfred finally responded as he turned to leave the room.

"No!" Damian let out his last cry. He knew that Jason only said this to irritate him and it did work. He wasn't though going to let this stop him in his duty of taking care of Dick. Tim was just waiting for this to happen. Waiting for him to slip so Tim could use this situation in the future whenever he failed a mission. He wasn't going to let that happen though.

 _This is going to be a the longest week of my life._ Dick thought and prayed that he would survive somehow.

* * *

Hours had passed and the bat boys had themselves still stationed in the living room. Dick was still on the coffee table where Damian left him so the tiny male wouldn't be out of his sight, not even for a minute. Tim had made all of the necessary phone calls to keep everyone updated on the situation. His eyes glanced over to the two short male often, observing them and waiting for something to happen. The tension was high in the living room and the only casual being was Jason who genuinely seemed excited for this week for some unknown reason. His excitement put Dick on edge since he had no idea what Jason was thinking about and something told him that he wasn't going to be liking it either. The manor was eerily quiet until the front door bell rung. Eyes darted over to see Alfred walking towards the door.

There was a medium size package with the words "To Little Dick" at the door step. Alfred rose up an eyebrow before glancing up to see Barbara and the other girls waving at him. They shouted their goodbyes and hopped right back into the taxi to go to the airport.

Picking up the package, pieces were heard shaking inside noisily.

"Master Dick, you have received a package." Alfred informed as he casually strolled to the living room and set it down at a clear spot on the coffee table. Immediately Jason pulled out a knife and began to slice the tape off, making Dick pout, "Hey! That's mine!"

"As if you're going to be able to open it, little guy."

Even though he knew that was true, it was the principle of opening someone else's package made Dick puff out his cheeks.

Pulling the tabs open, Jason stayed silent for a moment before he let out a long stream of laughter that confused Damian and Tim. The two stood up and peeked over, their eyes widening at the content inside the box.

"Uh…" Tim held his mouth a bit open and Damian joined Jason instantly into the fit of laughter.

"Hey! What is it!" Dick yelled, wanting to know what was happening. After all, it was **his** package.

Regaining his composure, Tim gently lifted the mini male up so he could see. Dick's eyes widen hugely, "No…no…anything but that!"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Fanfiction.net and I decided to transfer it over here since I want to start posting shit here. Like I stated on the other site, if you guys have any cool ideas that you would like to see and if they're doable, I'll write about it and give you credit at the end of the chapter :D Anywho, hope ya'll like this fanfic XP


End file.
